


The Proposal

by NCISVILLE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara makes him less nervous, F/M, The Doctor is nervous, proposal, tumblr prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never been more nervous. His entire future was riding on this one moment, and he had to make it perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: For your fanfic thingy could you write the 12th Doctor proposing to Clara 

**The Proposal**

 

Running, running, running. Never stopping. Always running. He couldn’t stop. His mind wouldn’t let him. It was running. Running through all the ways she could reject him. Running through all the ways he could mess up the singular most important moment in his life. Day and night his mind was running and the only time it stopped was when he was with her. He found rest when she was curled up next to him but then she’d fall asleep and his mind would be plagued again with doubts, telling him how many ways he could screw this proposal. He didn’t even have a plan. Didn’t know where to propose, when, how to lead up to it. Everything he tried to plan, his brain told him would never be good enough, and it picked apart each plan he made. Every plan had so many flaws it seemed. It was driving him insane. All he wanted to do was propose to the woman he loved, but his mind was always running, always telling him how he wasn’t good enough for her, how she would never permanently tie herself to someone who looked the way he did. He didn’t know how to propose despite all the videos and movies he’d watched as research. He would never be as smooth as all those heart throbs. They all were young and not only did he not look young, but he wasn’t in any way young in human standards. He was two thousand years old and his beautiful Clara was twenty-nine going on thirty soon. She still had a lot of life left to live and so many men had fawned over her and he couldn’t fault them for it. He never understood why Clara kept continually choosing him over them, but he didn’t take it for granted. He cherished every moment she showed him affection, every kiss, every time they made love, every look. With every day he kept delaying proposing the ring grew heavier in his pocket. It was never the right time and he wanted it to be perfect. It had to be.

“Doctor!” Clara exclaimed, shoving his shoulder. 

“Hm, what. Sorry?” He said jolted from his thoughts. 

Children giggled and he looked around realizing he was in Clara’s classroom. Oh, right! He had been coming here to grab her for lunch and once his eyes landed on her he had completely blanked and been lost in thought. Judging by the children in the classroom he had timed it wrong. 

“You were just about to tell me why you barged into my classroom in the middle of my teaching.” 

“So it’s not lunch time yet?” He asked looking around for a clock, dis-oriented. 

“No, Doctor, it’s not. Go, now. I’ll come and get you when it’s time.” She said beginning to push him back out the door.

“Well what am I supposed to do until then?” He asked trying to resist her pushing, but inevitably walking forward. 

“I don’t know, but I have a class to teach!” 

“I’ll sit in!” He declared twirling to the side and out of her reach.

“No! No! No!” She protested. 

“We don’t mind Miss, do we?” Courtney spoke up, addressing her fellow classmates. There was a cacophony of ‘no’s’ and a shake of heads. 

“There, see! It’s settled. I’ll sit in the back. You won’t even know I’m here!” He said proudly moving to walk to the back of the room.

“I’m warning you Doctor…if you interrupt my class you will feel my wrath later. Sit and stay quiet.” Clara couldn’t stop him from staying but she could control him in their shared bedroom. 

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a wink and a look that told her he’d taken her threat the wrong way. 

Clara rolled her eyes and walked back to the chalkboard. “Now, where were we?” 

“You were telling us about how Benedict and Beatrice are supposedly in love with each other even though all they do is insult each other.” Courtney said sarcastically. 

“Clara and I used to insult each other and now we’re in love.” The Doctor spoke up, musing to himself without realizing he had been loud enough for the whole class to hear.

There were giggles and looks of disbelief all around the classroom and all eyes turned to look between Clara and The Doctor. The latter of whom had a face redder than Mars.

“Doctor!” She yelled in shock, walking over to him and yanking him up off the ground. He looked alarmed at just how strong she was to be pulling him up but this time he didn’t fight her. As she pulled him out of her classroom he could hear chanting behind them. 

“Ozzie loves the taker!” 

She pulled him into the janitor’s closet he’d come out of and closed the door behind them. “You’re a lot stronger than I was anticipating.” He mused. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! I told you to keep quiet and what do you do instead?!” He winced as she poked him hard in the chest. Her tone was even harsher than her poke. 

“Tell your class I love you?” He asked innocently. 

“You gave Courtney Woods enough to hold over my head for the rest of my time as her teacher. You interrupted my class and you embarrassed me. It’s not professional for my students to know the details of my personal life.” She said, trying not to let her voice rise. She didn’t want their conversation being overheard, but she was in hysterics. She couldn’t believe he had just said that to her class. 

“Oh.” He was crest fallen and her words cut him like a knife. Unable to look at her he chose instead to look at the ground and stuff his hands in his pockets. “I see.” He took a step backwards to the Tardis. “I’ll go then since you’re embarrassed from other people knowing I love you.” 

“What? No, that’s…” Clara groaned. She could see how misconstrued her words could become, especially since he struggled with accepting how she could love him. She ran a hand over her face and took a breath. “That’s not what I meant Doctor. There’s a difference between people knowing and then my students knowing.” 

She stepped closer to him and ran her hand through his hair, lifting his chin up with a finger so he could meet her eyes. His eyes were sad and hurt and she hated herself for being so careless with her words. 

“I love you Doctor. I do, and I’m not ashamed or embarrassed about other people knowing that I adore you. Teachers, parents, friends, I don’t care who knows. Just…not my students. I have enough trouble getting them to focus on their school work as it is. Now all I’m going to get for the next few days are questions about you and if I love you rather than questions about Shakespeare.” She kept playing with his hair in one hand while caressing his face with the other. “Look in my eyes, look into my mind. Do you see any shame there?” She implored him. He shook his head no but his eyes still told her he didn’t believe her. She sighed. “Oh you daft bloody idiot. I love you Doctor, I always will and I will never ever be ashamed of my love for you.” 

She held his face in both hands and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She pressed him up against the Tardis and closed the space between them until her body molded with his. The longer she kissed him the more his doubt ebbed away and finally his arms wrapped around her holding her tight against him. She felt something square against her thigh and without detaching their lips she dropped one hand from his face and went searching into his jacket pocket for what was causing her discomfort. She wrapped her hand around something velvety and pulled it out. Curious as to what it was she pulled her lips back from his for a moment, watching as his eyes fluttered open and looked at her wondrously. She smiled and pecked his lips, opening the box up with her one hand. She pulled her eyes away from him for long enough to see what was in the curious little velvet box. She froze and her eyes darted from him back to the ring.

“What’s wrong? Clara?” He asked looking in the direction that had her speechless. He saw the ring and snatched the box from her hands fumbling to stuff it back in his pocket. “I uhh…um…you-you weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Is that for me?” She asked, eyes softening as realization hit. 

The Doctor kept stuttering, eyes flitting everywhere but her face. The nervous energy was coming off of him in waves. Clara grabbed his face and finally his eyes met hers. He was afraid. 

“Doctor.” She said softly stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers. “Is the ring for me?” 

“Yes.” He said softly, still so afraid. 

“How long have you had it?” 

“Three weeks?” He said, it coming out as more of a question. 

“When were you gonna ask me Doctor?” She asked still stroking his cheek in reassurance. 

“I planned to…multiple times but I just…I got…” 

“Scared?” She asked him planting a kiss on his nose. 

He nodded. “Oh Doctor.” She said with a sigh trailing kisses along his face. “If you ask me I’m going to say yes.” 

“Really?” He asked, eyes lighting up in delight and surprise. 

“Yes you silly man. I love you more than life.” She said with a smile, this time kissing his lips.

“So can I ask you now?” He asked hopeful. 

“Ask me at lunch.” She directed him, a smile on her face. 

“What time is that at?” 

“Noon.” He smiled and kissed her lips before running off into the Tardis.

“See you soon Doctor.” She said with a grin as the Tardis began to dematerialize. She walked out of the janitor’s closet with an extra pep in her step and with a look to the clock she realized she’d left her students alone for over five minutes. One minute was more than enough for Courtney to cause trouble. Seven minutes? Clara dreaded to think what happened. She hastened to get back and when she got into her classroom she was appalled at what had been drawn on the black board; a stick figure picture of her and the Doctor sitting in a tree kissing with the words ‘Ozzie loves the Taker’ behind the picture. The next forty-five minutes were going to be hell.

                                  XxxxXXxxxTheProposalxxxXXxxxX 

The Doctor came swaggering into her classroom just seconds after the last of her kids left the classroom. Gone was the timidity and the fear from his eyes. In front of her was the man she’d fallen in love with. Her Doctor. 

“Hello beautiful, may I take you out to lunch just around the corner?” 

“Is this corner in space?” She asked with a grin. 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” He offered a wink and held out his hand for her to take. Clara grinned and grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder before taking his hand and walking with him to the Tardis. 

As soon as they were in the Tardis he began spinning around, rambling. “How do you feel about fish and chips in the lost underwater kingdom of Atlantis?” 

“Atlantis?” She asked with a smile. “You’re going to propose to me in Atlantis?”

“I’m going to propose to you in Atlantis.” He affirmed with a grin. “Followed by those cocktails on the moon that I promised you before.”

“There’s my boyfriend.” She said proudly. “Soon to be fiancé.” She walked over to him and pulled the lever catapulting them towards Atlantis. The Tardis jolted and they both laughed, holding onto the console. She turned toward the Doctor and smiled up at him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Clara Oswald.” 

“Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed, her entire demeanor changing. 

“What? What is it?!” He asked holding onto her arm, suddenly worried.

“When we get married, how exactly is that going to work? What is my last name going to be? How do Time Lords get married?” 

“Clara, Clara, Clara, calm down. I only have trying not to make a fool of myself during this proposal on my mind, nothing so far in the future.” The Doctor said eyes wide. 

Clara had to chuckle at that. “I told you I’m going to say yes. Stop worrying so much about it Doctor.” 

“I can’t not do that. I want it to be perfect for you because you’re perfect.” 

“Oh Doctor.” She said a sad look creeping into her eye. She cradled his face in her hands. “I’m not perfect, not at all.” 

“Yes you are Clara Oswald. You are perfect to me.” He was looking at her in a way that made her insides melt and her heart swell. She felt her knees go weak and she pushed up on her toes snaking an arm around his neck.

“You’re the one who’s perfect to me.” She said with a shake of her head, her lips touching his ever so gently.

The Tardis stopped and Clara pulled back from the Doctor, face lit up in excitement. “I can’t believe Atlantis is just outside.” A dazed smile overtook the Doctor’s face and he couldn’t help but want to hold her. He slipped his hand into hers and tugged on her hand pulling her out onto the streets of Atlantis.

“Oh my gosh, this is so cool! I’m in Atlantis! And there are people! Oh my God, Doctor!” She was fangirling harder than she had when he’d taken her to see Robin Hood. But that smile on her face right now was so brilliant she outshined the gold of the refurbished city. 

“Welcome to 2098. In 2075 a man found Atlantis and began to excavate the city. In just ten years he had rebuilt Atlantis and opened it up to the public. Now it is home to people from all over the world and there is an old British diner just up there.” The Doctor said enjoying how wide her eyes were as he pointed to the temple. “There’s a balcony at the top where the diner is, private room too.” 

“It’s perfect Doctor.” She smiled brightly at him and pecked his cheek. “See and you were working yourself up for nothing. Stop doubting how much I love you, I’ve died time and time again because I love you. Because I’d do anything for you. I adore you Doctor.” She said stopping him in his tracks with a hand on his chest. 

“That’s why I have you. To remind me when I’m being an idiot and overthinking.”  He said with a shrug, stuffing a hand into his pocket while he maintained a hold on her with the other. 

“Which is basically everyday for you, isn’t it?” She teased pecking his lips. The Doctor rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop the amused smile from showing on his face. 

“Come on, you humans need your energy and my hearts can’t handle this much pressure for too much longer.” He tugged her along and Clara’s delighted laugh filled his ears and permeated his soul with joy. 

                                    XxxxXXxxxTheProposalxxxXXxxxX 

Finally, the moment had come. Clara had excused herself to the bathroom and now was the time. He knew it. He’d managed to sweet talk the waitress into opening up the balcony and allowing them to sit there in the one spot that overlooked the whole city with a breathtaking view of the water surrounding it. The perfect proposal spot. At last. Even his brain seemed to have no qualms with this and he wished he’d thought of it sooner. He took a deep breath and made sure to quiet the doubts. They were untrue and he knew that. He was leaning against the balcony when Clara came back in. 

“Hey you.” She said with a smile. 

“Hi.” He replied, hearts speeding up rapidly. 

“It’s okay Doctor. Calm down.” She said rubbing his arm. He nodded and took another breath wondering how she’d known he’d begun to get nervous again. 

“Clara Oswald.” 

“Yes Doctor?” She asked with a teasing smile. 

“You said earlier not to doubt your love for me because you’ve died for me time and time again. You’ve always been so willing to die for me and I never thought I’d be able to save you, to save the real you just once, they way you always saved me. Even now you still save me from myself, from the doubts and fears that plague me. I touch you and they’re silenced. You’re my light Clara Oswald, you give me joy and you push me to be better. Please don’t ever die for me again, instead live for me. Live to be with me for as long as we both shall live. Marry me, so I can love you in every way possible. I know I haven’t asked you yet, but I promise you I’m getting there. There’s just one more thing I have to say to you my impossible girl. I love you. I love you with both my hearts and all my lives and I always will, forever. So, Clara Oswald…” He said finally kneeling onto the ground in front of her. He met her eyes and there were tears streaming down her face but her lips were pulled up in a smile. Finally he understood. She was so overwhelmingly happy that it was drawing out tears to release some of the joy her body was unable to contain. Tears of joy. He smiled and finally he uttered the words she’d been waiting to hear. “will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” She cried not waiting for him to get up to kiss him. She tackled him to the ground giggling with delight and kissed him unable to stop. She kept assaulting his lips every few seconds, uncontainable smiles on both of their faces. When finally, she could stand to not be kissing him for more than a second she pressed a hand to his chest. “You can put the ring on me now.” She smiled. He took the ring from the box that was still in his hand and took her hand in his own. 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” He murmured softly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

Clara took a good look at the ring. It was silver banded just like a traditional ring but there was a single, eight karat, deep ocean blue gem seated on the ring. The gem appeared to be transparent and inside were Gallifreyan symbols.

“Doctor, it’s so beautiful. What do the symbols mean?” 

“Eternal love.” He breathed out above a whisper tucking her fallen hair behind her ears. 

“Forget the cocktails Doctor. We’re spending that time in the Tardis.” She said before kissing him.

“Oh?” He asked not catching her message as she got off of him. She gave him a look he now recognized and re said his word. “Oh.” Clara smiled and held her hand out to him to help him off the floor. He took it and once he was back on his feet Clara couldn’t help but kiss him again but this time it was soft and tender, a display of the deep love they held for one another. 

“Tardis. Now.” She whispered. He nodded and left money on the Table for the bill and a tip and grabbed her hand fast walking to the Tardis. She was giggling as they passed multiple people in a hurry to have her way with him and show him just how much she loved him. When they finally were behind closed doors she threw her arms around him and touched her forehead to his. “That wasn’t so hard now was it my impossible man?” 

“No, it wasn’t. It seemed quite natural actually.” 

“And you let all that doubt cloud your head. Silly impossible man.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know you do. I love you too and I want to show you just how much I love you.” Clara said in a low voice, purring into his ear. He shivered in her arms and she smiled biting his ear lobe. It was something she’d learned that he secretly loved and a soft moan resounded from his lips as she did so. “I loved your proposal by the way. It was perfect.” He smiled and his chest puffed up in pride. 

“I love you Clara Oswald.” 

“I love you Doctor.” She pecked his lips and tugged him down toward their room in the Tardis. “Best lunch break I’ve ever had.” She murmured looking at her finger that held her future. It was so beautiful and so was her fiancé and now all she wanted to do was make love to him before having to go back to work. It would make all the impending torment from her students worth it. 

                                    XxxxXXxxxTheProposalxxxXXxxxX 

Rest. There was no more running, no more doubt. His mind was at peace as Clara lay asleep in his arms. With one simple word she had cast aside all the darkness lurking within and she had stopped all the running. Finally he could rest. As he lay with her he found himself in need of sleep, and he could now that his mind had slowed down enough. She was permeating every thought of his, until his brain was occupied with nothing but her. Her smile, scent, eyes, voice, quirks, her adoration of him is all he thought about. Proposing had left him with nothing but a sense of wholeness and unconditional love. He could only imagine what marrying Clara would leave him feeling like. She was all he’d ever need for the rest of his lives, of that he was certain.

**XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX**


End file.
